Bluetooth is a known, short-range wireless technology used to connect a wide range of devices. It is a globally available standard that is, currently, widely supported. Bluetooth technology provides a number of security features, including personal identification number (PIN) authentication and the encryption of data transmitted between paired devices. After Bluetooth-capable devices identify themselves to each other, a PIN code is used the first time they connect. The PIN is a four or more digit alphanumeric code that is either fixed for or temporarily associated with a device, for the purpose of pairing with another device to which a Bluetooth wireless connection is desired.
Some experts believe that Bluetooth connections, for which security depends on the secure pairing of devices based on the PIN, are inherently insecure, particularly when the length of the PIN (e.g. typically four digits) is small. Some organizations that would require potentially sensitive data to be communicated between a mobile device and a wireless peripheral device may not consider the level of security afforded by the current Bluetooth standard alone to be sufficient.